A Cup of Bleach Please
by govener fink
Summary: Just a bunch of a lot of One-shots for main characers and OC's. I take requests, so just give em' to meh! Fourth Chapter is up! Chapter includes: Yumichika in deep contemplation on a sleepless night.
1. You Want What You Can't Have

**I took one look at you, that's all I meant to do, and my heart stood still. ~Lorenz Hart~**

* * *

He couldn't just help but stare at her, as she arugued with the fourth seat of Squad Eleven over who's Division's flower was better; The Yarrow or the Summer Snowflake.

He was at a Sake drinking party; with Matsumoto of Tenth Division, Rina something -he though Yuuki- of Eleventh Division, Izuru and Renji of Third and Sixth Division who had dragged him there against his will, and the seats Ikkaku and Yumichika of Eleventh Division who had been brought along also by the fourth seat. And the Lieutenant he was captavaited with was here as well. She was the main reason why he got such a hard time from all of the friends he had.

It was Kaya. Kaya Akemi. The Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. And one of Hisagi's close friends; which of course, made it even that much harder for him. He was infatuated with her; she was gorgeous, not as gorgeous as Matsumoto mind you that, but Matsumoto was more of a flaunting gorgeous while Kaya was just a qnique type of gorgeous; and she was strong too, why wouldn't she be if she was a Lieutenant? But from what Renji had said, she had reached Shikai; and from small gossip and rumor that he had overheard from lower rankng seats in his division, maybe even Bankai, but no one exactly knew for sure. But what he did know her Shikai had to do with fire, which made since and was sort of Ironic, as he remembered that she had always had a fiery personality. She could be calm and quiet like that of a small flicker of a candle in a lamp in one small second, and in another, she could be outraged and loud and angry like a bad house fire in Rukongai in another. He liked that in a woman.

He watched her carefully from across the table that was out on the portch of their regular Sake bar, trying his best to be discrete. Currently she was talking to Yumichika about the Sakura blossoms that were blooming in the feild that were oh-so beautiful, while tucking a strand of her hair behind her left ear and nodidng in agreement about how they smelled so nice.

He put his Sake bottle to his lips, still watching her, when suddenly and out of no where, a hand clamped onto his right shoulder, causing him to jump, and nearly dropping the bottle. He looked next to him, to the right, eyes meeting Renji's brown ones. He had forgotten he was sitting next to the Red-head.

"You sure are concentrating on Akemi-chan, Hisagi-senpai." Renji smiled that big goofy grin he had, then the Red-head turned to look at Izuru who sat to the left of Hisagi, "Ain't he?" Renji asked smiling.

Izuru turned to Renji, then looked softly at Hisagi, while gently smiling at him.

"I do belive so."

Hisagi snapped a little to quickly, "The hell I am." He then looked down at the white Sake bottle while furrowing his eyebrows and began tracing the black Kanji that read: Sake. with his index finger, "Your both as drunk as hell." He glanced his eyes upward to Kaya who was now taking a drink of her own Sake bottle, listening contently as Rina argued with Matsumoto.

He still couldn't believe how shocking she looked; to him, she was one of the most preetiest women Shinigami in all of Soul Society.

"Your staring at her again." Renji Remarked, Hisagi looked at him, glaring, "Liar, shut up."

"Right." Renji replied, shaking his head in a nod, then he got quite for a second but suddenly and quickly barked out, "Izuru! I just freakin' forgot what color her eyes are."

Izuru held in a smile, knowing the Tattooed Shinigami's devious plain, but Hisagi repiled back quickly, "Dark Blue."

Renji only smirked, "Your obsessed senpai." Izuru quietly added to that, "Or in love with Kaya-chan." Hisagi's eyes grew wide, and a dark pink flush fell across his face.

He wasn't in love...as much as he though about it, but he couldn't help it. her eyes were blue; and they were either the most weirdest ones he had ever seen, or the most pretty. They were shocking.

They were blue, not like the kind of blue to the eyes pf Izuru's, who's were a pale, light, baby blue, but they were a dark demandingly quiet blue. Like the dark night time sky late in the evening, such as tonight. The Iris's overall color was a deep dark navy blue and ringing around the black pupil of her eye, were specks of an even darker blue and a few of a light blue that seemed to be a tad darker than Kira's baby blue ones. And if one were to meet her for the first time, no one would mistake her eyes for a black color, they would positively see that they were blue on the first try.

"Hisagi if you feel that way towards her, why not tell her?" Izuru caringly asked, afraid of angering his friend.

"Yeah."Renji anwsered, as he took a long swig of Sake.

"Pssh. I don't have feelin's for her like that..." He knew he was lying to himself, "Besides, if I did she wouldn't feel the same, she isn't one of those romantics like all the other women...She would laugh, so hell no." With this he hoped it was untrue. And besides, he would never be able to attain her.

"Why Not? Kaya seems pretty good, she's good lookin' at least, and she's strong, a little too tall for my taste, but she's still short same height as Kira... no offence Izuru."

"None taken Renji... Kaya-san's also very Kind Hisagi. I don't beleive that she would have the heart to laugh at something like that."

Hisagi watched her -maybe Izuru was right-, as she was twisting her hair around her finger, while listening to Rina, Ikkaku and Matsumoto argue loudly over who could drink who under the table, which they were both failing at seeing as how they were all three drunker than hell. How he wished he could just run his fingers through her hair. He wondered what she smelled like. Suddenly though, he heard a happy wail, and he found his back and shoulders were being hugged by something.

"Hisagi-kun!" It was Rina, and he was being ingulfed with her drunken stupor.

She let go of him and plopped down lazily next to him on the left side of Izuru. "You beens starin' at, uh, uh, Kaya for... quite a loooong time nows Hisagi-kun...." She chimed drunk. He blushed -even though he knew Rina was to Drunk to see it- still watching Kaya, who was still twisting her hair in her fingers.

She had long, straight -but slightly wavy- hair that went down to her middle back. It looked so soft, and not thick like Matsumoto's, or god, Rina's curly short afro thing. It was red, not like Renji's that would be frightening, no, her hair was a ginger red. And like Kaya had explained to him once, that when she was little she was always callled carrot top. But it wasn't Orange like a carrot, it was elegantly colored. Unlike the normal black color, or the dark brown, or Matsumoto's Strawberry blond, or Rina's Auburn brown hair. No, her's was simply Ginger red, and he loved it.

"When....when you'se gonna...gonna ah, make a moves on...Kaya-Kan's." Rina said slowly. "Otherwise, you'se just, uh...just a chick'in."

Make a move on Kaya? He was to afraid to do that. But like he hoped he knew, and as Kira said, Kaya was a kind person.

"Hisagi?" He didn't know who said it, so he just kept staring at her. The voice though, to his ears, had sounded like fresh honey.

"Hisagi."

"Hisagi."

"Hisagi!" Shit. it had been Kaya who had called him out. She looked at him cocking her eyebrow. He looked into her blue eyes. "Is something wrong? You keep looking at me." Kaya asked. His eyes widened and a blush formed on his face. He blushed even more as he heard laughter from everyone.

"N-No." He said as he looked away from her gaze. But as he looked down, he didn't notice that gentle pleasent smile that grazed Kaya's lips.

Hisagi thought though 'I guess I want what I can't have.'

* * *

**An/:** I love Bleach, and this is the First Chapter of the Bleach One shot series I'm going to be doing. And I'm going to be doing **a lot** of Chapters, If you would like to suggest how many One shot Chapters I do, please suggest!

Mostly my Oc's will be in here, with the main characters as well. But if you want to you can suggest which Character you want me to write about and about what, you can.

Also, I will post the username of who suggested me what when there Chapter comes up...Please do this! I think it will be fun! Or if not, I'll write about what I want to write about.

**Please R&R! The button loves you! This is my first One shot to be doing ever.... **

**Note:** I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters they belong to Kubo Tite-sama. I just own my plot and my Original Characters. And I weild the Kubo-sama's character's to do stuff under my liking. Rina Yuuki belong's to my best buddy and fellow author Rina Yuuki!

Oh, Kaya is one of my Bleach Oc's, and if you thought she sounded perfect like a Mary sue. Well, it was in Hisagi's veiw point and he likes/loves/has crush on her, and people normally think highly of the person they admire, she is not a Mary Sue.

( : Much love, govener fink

* * *


	2. Scars

**There is something about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with. ~Harry Crews~ **

* * *

Hisagi looked down at the flimsy reflection of himself in the hot _onsen_ water.

Everyone has scars. He was a prime example of it.

He turned his head to the right, lifting his chin a little to stare at the three long scratch shaped scars that adorned his face. The scars started at his jaw line and went up, passing his right eye and finally making there stop at the top of his forehead. And in there path across his face, the three wounds had taken some of the length off of his eyebrow. It looked bad. But he had refused healing kidō on them the night they were given to him as a simple reminder to himself -to become stronger so he could protect everyone- every time he looked in the mirror.

Everyone had them. Some were on the outside of there bodies, like Kenpachi Zaraki-_Taichou_, scars from enemies fought and defeated. And some were internal scars; like the ones Izuru, and Hinamori-san and Rangiku had, given to them from someone they trusted and were loyal too and admired, and the gift given back to them for such love was there hearts ripped out cruelly at the seam. He didn't have deep internal wounds from when Tousen left, not really, not as mad as Hinamori's scars or Izuru's.

But then again, there were some people that had both internal and external scars. But he didn't really know any that showed it. He had no idea how wrong he was.

He moved, stretching his arms out and over his head so they could prop themselves out on the rock. Sighing, he looked up to the open night sky. It was late out, the sky was a black shade, lit up with the natural lanterns of the night. He wondered what Akemi-san was doing right at this moment as he looked up at the twinkling stars. She was probably asleep, curled up with that evil cat of her's: Akki.

But his mind still on scars, he thought of the one's Kaya had. She had three scars on the left side of her body, same as his but on opposite ends. But they were a lot worse. They were all three about a half an inch wide, way larger than thin and scratch like. (Jagged too) The three scars started in the middle of her left cheek, and they went down her cheek, passing her jaw line, and then two of them stopped at the soft bottom skin that was in between the jawbone lines that made up her jaw. But the third one went farther down, along her throat and neck, past her collar bone to finally stop at the cleavage of her breasts. They were disgusting looking to be honest, scars weren't meant for women, some thought, but he thought along with a few others that on her they looked… distinct and… gorgeous?

But as people always wonder: Where'd the scars come from? And by who? By what? What weapon? they always asked. Some answered and replied with long story and an eager smile, but Kaya always smiled happily and always replied with: 'I don't think it's right talking about it.' But if someone persisted on it they got: 'An accident when I was younger.' But she never got into details about it. She seemed ashamed of her scars, but he didn't think she minded them on her.

But he knew there was something much deeper about it, and he wanted to know.

"Kaya…" He sighed, closing his eyes, "I wish you'd say…" Because as you know: "Everyone's got scars…"

* * *

**A/n:** Finally! A second chapter/ one shot for all of you to read! And I bow to you and give you hugs and cookies if you do read it! You do want cookies don't you?

Okay... So, I am EXTREMELY happy about this one! I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you do! Because as you know... The pretty button loves you... I worked really hard on this one!!

I'm gonna give a shout out to my two readers AND reveiwers. Two... *droops head sadly* ah well! Two is way better than one! Thanks Salem moon and C. Jordan! And salem moon... sorry I didn't do your Yumi Oneshot you wanted... but I promise I'll have it up here.. eventually... Hey, Yumichika's hard to do! So... If you readers want me to focus a one shot on a certain character go ahead! I'll do it! I may be digging my own grave if i do do this though... Oh well. I hope you liked this one! It's: 2:30 and I'm STILL not tired.

**Note:** Bleach and all of Bleach's original Characters belong to the lovely Tite Kubo-sama. I just own my plots and my Ocs. But I crack the whip and command the Bleach characters to do as I say. if I did own Bleach though...

So... Possibly Yumichika next time... and the pretty button bellow loves you.

With love, govener fink (:


	3. Truth Or Dare

**We don't stop playing because we grow old; we grow old because we stop playing. **

**~George Bernard Shaw~**

* * *

Kaya was perplexed. Not just perplexed, she was entirely perplexed to the point where it made her seem senile. About what exactly? She was perplexed at this petty –yet abnormally interesting- sounding game.

"Truth… or Dare?" She said, repeating the words Orohime Inoue had said naught but one minute ago. The young human girl had suggested that they all play the game for fun since it was quoted: 'Girls night in.' at Orohime's house from Rangiku.

"Yeah! It will be so much fun with all of us together!"

'With all of us together' meant Orohime Inoue, Rina Yuuki of Eleventh Division, Rangiku Matsumoto of Tenth Division, Momo Hinamori of Fifth Division, Isane Kotetsu of fourth Division, Nanao Ise of Eighth Division, Kiyone Kotetsu of her own Thirteenth Division and Rukia Kuchiki of her Thirteenth Division as well, and not to mention herself as well.

Personally she didn't want to be here, because too many women around her bothered her. Having been raised around men her whole life instead of women. Y'know? That gentle woman's touch every girl needed, but she never was graced with to receive. Not to mention she was dragged here by Rina Yuuki, who said it'd be a fun and different 'adventure.' And she had agreed, something very moronic to do.

"What exactly is Truth or Dare Inoue?"

"You mean you've never played Truth or Dare before Kaya-Chan?" Inoue asked looking at her, her grey eyes wide with surprise.

"No." She replied, "Not exactly."

All eight women turned to stare at her, looking at her as if she had grown a growth on her forehead.

"Not even when you were little?" Momo asked gently.

"No."

"Or when you were in the academy?"

"Can't say that I ever did."

"Ever?" Rina asked. Kaya looked at her, "What part of 'No' don't you understand, _baka_?"

"Who you callin'_ baka_!" Rina yelled questioningly.

"You." She replied sardonically.

"Asshole." Rina replied glaring.

"I'm not the dumbass."

Rina growled.

"I can't believe you've never played Kaya-Chan."

You never have real time to play silly meaningless child's games when you grew up in Rukongai. You're just much to busy playing the Strive and Survive game. Although, she did play a form of tag with the shop owners, it went: You steal the food and run like hell from them because if they tag you, you could loose your life. But thinking back, she did play some games with Katsuo...

"Like I said, what is Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare is: where people take turns answering which one they want, Truth or Dare, if you want a dare, you have to do ANY dare they tell you to do, or answer ANY question they ask you completely truthfully."

"I think I understand now."

"Great!"

"Who wants to go first?" Rukia asked, excited. No one replied they just stared. Kaya assumed that going first at this game wasn't something anybody wanted to do.

"Ah come on!" Rina Yelled annoyed.

"Well, if you're so impatient Rina, why don't you go first?" Kaya offered. Rina glared at her, while Rangiku replied, "That's a great idea Kaya-chan! Okay, Rina, Truth… or Dare?"

"Truth?"

Rangiku smiled, "Okay… What are you to Ikkaku?"

Rina blushed, "What the hell!?"

"Answer the question Rina, what are you to Ikkaku-san?"

"I-I'm his subordinate."

Kaya watched as most of the women giggled. Rangiku replied, "It's called _Truth_ or Dare Rina, not _Lie_ or Dare."

"I'm not lying!"

Kaya smiled silently, Rina glared.

"Who's turn is it!?" Rina asked flustered.

Nanao replied sharply (and with a little amusement), "I think it should be yours Rina."

Rina's grey eyes slid over to Kaya's, an evil smile on her face.

"Kaya. Truth… or Dare?"

She was silent for a few long seconds until she replied boldly, "Truth."

"Wonderful."

Maybe she should've chosen Dare instead of Truth.

"Kaya… What are you to Hisagi-san?" Rina said smiling, seeming pleased. And just where had she heard this question before?

"I'm his friend."

"Sure you are."

"I am. We've been friends for centuries."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But Akemi-chan," Isane retorted, "Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked naïve as possible. Of _course_ she had seen the ways he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She turned to look at the tall Lieutenant, putting a confused look on her face, "How does he look at me?"

"He-" Began Isane but was cut off by Momo who had the voice of a hopeless-romantic.

"He looks at you as if your a ray of sunshine on a rainy day." Momo said smiling. Her simple and innocent words opened Kaya's eyes even more.

"That's a very strong analogy."

"But it's completely true." Nanao commented.

"Are you sure?"

"Were Positive, Akemi-fukutaichou." Kiyone said.

"It may be that your around him so much you don't see it." Orohime thought aloud.

"How can you be so sure that he's like that?"

"It's not just us girls that see it Akemi-Chan, Kyoraku-taichou sees it too." Nanao said.

"And Ukitake-taichou sees it too." Kiyone added.

"And the boys see it too." Momo included.

"And it's very suspicious that you don't see it as well." Rina said staring at Kaya very intensely. Kaya stared back. Sometimes she hated how observant Rina could be.

"I have another Truth or Dare everyone, this one's for Akemi-Chan."

"Um... " A Dare would be so much easier, seeing as how she didn't really like the topic they were stuck on at the moment.

"Truth..."

"What are your feelings for Hisagi-san? Do you have the same feelings for him as he does for you?" They all leaned in closer, excited to hear her anwser. Well, you _were_ supposed to be truthful in this 'game.'

"To an extent."

Most of them bounced in hapiness.

"Meaning?" Rina asked confused.

"I care about him... But not as heavy as he cares about me, if what you say is true."

"You care about him?!" They all shouted happily, "That's so Adorable!"

"I suppose so."

They just didn't know _how_ _much_ she cared.

* * *

Yay. It's now: 7:13 And I've been working on this _all_ day, from the moment I got up. This Idea popped in my head randomly last night so I started writing on it, then went to bed, then woke up and started typing it.

Yumi's one-shot is not here. As is Hisagi's is not here either. _Hopefully_ next time. I am Beta-less so sorry for typoes I didn't catch.

Every character you don't recognize is probably Mine or fellow Author Rina Yuuki's. The rest belong to Tite Kubo-sama. Hope you like it. Yumi or Hisagi will hopefully be next. love you all, govener fink.


	4. Beauty and Pride

**Beauty?...To me it is a word without sense because I do not know where its meaning comes from ****nor where it leads to. ~Pablo Picasso~**

* * *

"_Looks like…talking isn't going to get us anywhere…so let's make this simple…" _

Yumichika was restless as he lay on his futon.

"_Whoever dies is the ugly one." _

"_All right~ then I can prove I'm more beautiful and more powerful." _

"_Ha-ha. You never shut up…That makes me happy. All right, then…" _

He wasn't comfortable. And by all means, he should have been. After all, he was in his warm and cozy bed, with its clean sheets and blankets, and he was even wearing the new little sleeping yukata he had boughten himself. It was marvelous; it was made of silk –which made it luxuriously soft- and it was a charming shade of Lucite Green with Indigo Blue colored hemming on it and on the left side of it, it even had a dragon that was colored Diamond Blue with golden detail in the scales and along with it had candy pink colored sakura blossoms that were randomly placed over the garment. And as it was said before, he _should_ have been comfortable, but he wasn't.

"…_Fine. All right. What it comes down to… Is that my beauty is impossible for you to even grasp… I see how it is…Okay. All right then I'll let it go. The inability to appreciate beauty isn't a crime. On the contrary –It's something to be pitied." _

"_Oh yeah?" _

And it was late. Probably Three-or-so, because he had gone to bed at about twelve and he had been lying in bed for at least two hours, trying his greatest to acquire some beauty sleep. But he just couldn't sleep; he wasn't even close to being even remotely tired. And he was sick of it; it had been like this for the past several weeks since his fight with Charlotte Cuuhlhourne atop the pillar he was ordered to protect.

"_Living with such vulgar sensitivities is nothing more short of agony. Therefore – As the most beautiful creature in all creation it's my duty to end your life."_

"… _Say what you want." _

But deep down, he knew why he hadn't been able to sleep… It was because of beauty. Or moreover, Yumichika's beauty. What really is beauty? Is beauty just an out of body thing? Like Yumichika's looks that he always fusses over? Or was it an inner body thing? Like… that saying some people have… 'Beauty is only skin-deep.'? He had a lot of pride for the looks that he was graced with.

"…_Y…you…It's not fair…That you were hiding… something this amazing… a Zanpakutou's second stage… That's called… 'Bankai', isn't it…?"_

However, he also had a lot of pride for his Zanpakutou. But he was just too -and always- troubled from it. That was humorous… being afraid of your own Zanpakutou... Ikkaku and the rest would laugh at that idea. But Yumichika was gravely serious about it.

"…_No. This isn't my Bankai."_

He had to much fear.

"'_Ruri'iro Kujaku' is my Zanpakutou's 'true name.'"_

But, was it really fear that he had too much of? Or was it pride? He had pride for his Zanpakutou, even if he didn't show it. And he also had pride for the fact that he was a member of the Eleventh squad. Having pride for your (kidou style) Zanpakutou and having pride for your squad was a hard thing to do.

"'_True'…!?" _

Because he thought he was beautiful. But he also thought lying was very un-beautiful. Furthermore, he hid Ruri'iro Kujaku true form all the time, so… would one consider that a lie? Was he un-beautiful for lying?

"_This is an odd sword. It has a favorite color. 'Azure' is its favorite. And 'Wisteria' is its least favorite. 'Fuji Kujaku' is a nickname I gave it. It really hates that name. So when I call it that, it sulks and doesn't reach full power."_

"…_Why…Would you do that…?" _

He knew what it was now. Or so he thought… He was afraid of rejection from the eleventh division…

"_My Division, the 11th, is the strongest combat force of the 13 Divisions. It's Full of Idiots who'll risk there lives fighting." _

Ikkaku-san…

Zaraki-Taichou…

Yachiru-Chan…

Rina-Chan…

"_Because of that Ethos, it's always been an unspoken rule that everyone has a direct combat-type Zanpakutou. Anyone with a Kidou-type Zanpakutou is considered a coward. I don't want anyone in the 11th Division to see its power. Especially not Ikkaku or my Caption. So when you covered me in thorns, I was grateful. If you hadn't used that attack, I wouldn't have released it, no matter what happened." _

His pride didn't want the Eleventh to know Ruri'iro's power. Because his pride was that of an Eleventh squad warrior, and anything less of that was cowardice. His pride didn't want him to be hated by his squad for having such a Zanpakutou.

"…_Even if it meant…Losing to me…?"_

"_Even if it meant losing to you and dying." _

And he had been shockingly close to nearly dying. All for pride. And would he really actually die before swallowing his pride as an Eleventh squad member, and show the hidden pride he had for his Zanpakutou?

"…_You're really… something…" _

Was he?

Yumichika shifted, rolling to where he was on his side. Dying from pride…. Was that a beautiful death?

He blinked; his eyes suddenly feeling heavy. Would he ever throw away his pride and tell the truth to Ikkaku and Zaraki-Taichou? To everyone? Everyone who didn't already know by chance?

He didn't know. But right now, his pride wouldn't allow such a thought. Maybe someday…

And then, his eyes slowly slid down into submission as sleep finally over took him…

* * *

**"It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride."**

* * *

**A/N:** _Happy Birthday SalemMoon!!!!_ 1,315 Words!! I Hope I didn't suck too bad with trying to do Yumichika. He is a very... unique person to do. I figured this is something he might think about on a night of serious contemplation and memory. Also sorry if dosen't make since, it makes since in my head at least..

Got any Suggestions for Characters? No? Yes? Just Tell me! Thank you dearly C. Jordan and SalemMoon for reviewing! And people, please reveiw! I know you're out there right now, sitting at your comp., reading this, it won't take long. I swear! Just do it! Or Not. I can live and strive on just two reviewers..

I. do. not. own. anything. (Tite Kubo-sama does) Except my OC's/Shared OC's and my Plots. I also like to play with the originals to.


End file.
